Untouchable
by snowqueen1205
Summary: One shot.: about a girl who was ignored and a guy who always seems so untouchable to her. A dream turning into a reality?. rxr.:D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift's Untouchable. I just used it as an inspiration.**

* * *

I'm just your typical high school student. Only a few students knew me. Only a few students are my friends. But like common high school students, having crushes and falling in love was very common and I am not an exception to it.

I am not an exception to any other student who has a crush to _The _Natsume Hyuuga. Who wouldn't like him anyway? He has those gorgeous eyes that can be very mesmerizing. I was once a victim to drown into those enticing eyes and from that day onward I could never forget him.

As I go to school everyday I always pray that I could just bumped into him then hold his hand then just simply letting him know that I exist. But unfortunately that day had never come.

As I go to my dorm from school everyday I always grab this trusty notebook of mine and I always try to finish this song, a song that I would proudly say that is dedicated to him. And unlike any ordinary day, I got up and I get my guitar and started humming tunes that I think would perfectly fit for this song.

As I go to bed every night I count the stars and imagine as they twinkle that they are his eyes who shines magnificently among the rest. Then it hit me! Stars! That was the answer to my missing lyrics and just as I got my answer to the missing piece of the puzzled song but one more problem left unsolved, how will I let him know that this song is for him? Hmm. Then everything was just slipping dreamily and I guess I just simply dozed off.

The following morning was just like an ordinary day for me. Me, staring at him who was sited at the far right end of the classroom and me, sitting 3 chairs apart from him that is how it always seems to be. I dreamed of sitting beside him someday but again luck was always harsh on me.

My thoughts were disturbed by my ever favorite homeroom teacher Narumi-sensei.

"Good Morning my ever energetic students! I've got such an exiting announcement to make." Of course I was one of those students who were anticipant waiting on whatever he's gonna say.

"Next week, we will have a talent show, in which student would gladly perform their hidden talents and the chosen students are those who are rarely been seen in school activities as such." Okay, so I've got a bad feeling about this. And my bad feeling turned worse when I saw Narumi-sensei looking at me.

"And as for everyone to know and as for me, who decided who will be our participant…" he looked at me and at that time I know what his answer would be.

"And I've chosen our Mikan-chan here to represent our class because I heard that she has some hidden talent and I'm quite sure that she would be glad to represent our class." He then winked at me.

When I was just about to protest my classmates started to wish me luck and I was quite flattered about it and then I took a glance at Natsume who I was really pleased to found out that he was also looking at me. I felt joy and proud then it hit me, this was my chance to sing _'that' _song.

That night I was very exited, I am really and obviously preparing for this.

Days passed and it was already the day of the said contest. I was the last one to perform. And then I heard it.

"Let us all give a round of applause to Mikan Sakura of Class 1-A!" I heard claps then I walked up the stage and smiled and felt confidence swarm in me. I started to look for the guy who was the inspiration for all of this.

"Before I start this song, I would like to dedicate this song to the guy who has never noticed me at all, the guy who became my inspiration for everything that I have done and the guy who helped me face all the sadness with a smile. This song is entitled 'untouchable' " I took a glance at him and I saw him watching me intently.

I started to strum my guitar.

Untouchable like  
A distant diamond sky  
Mmm  
I'm reaching out  
And I just  
Can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you

Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

It's half full  
And I won't wait here  
All day  
I know you're saying  
That you'd be here  
Anyway

But you're  
Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

Oh  
In the middle of the night  
Waking from this dream  
I wanna feel you  
By my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
I'm caught  
Up in you  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh

Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh, ohwa, oh

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

Then I gave my last note. Silence engulfed just then I thought that they didn't like it. I was surprised to know that they really did. I heard a very loud applause and hooting. I was over whelmed with gladness and I was proud.

A few minutes later the judges called all of the participants back at the stage.

"And now we are going to announce the winners!" drum rolls were heard.

"The third runner up is….." I didn't actually heard her name, I saw her jumping up with glee. It really must felt that good, right?

'The second runner up is……." I saw the happiness in this guy. Hm… I forgot what he performed. Anyways it doesn't really matter that much.

"This is getting exciting! There are two spots left! The 1st runner up and the champion! Who could they be? Any bets?"

I was glad when I heard others screaming for my name.

"Let's get this thing done! The first runner up…" okay being the first runner up would be quite good for me. And winning is actually not my priority here, I'm just glad that I was able to convey my feelings but winning as champion would be great also.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard my name being called!

"Our first runner up is Mikan Sakura! And so our champion is…" I didn't actually hear who the champion was because I saw Natsume left. He left just like that. And that's what hurt me.

I went down the stage and I was surprise to see Natsume standing there okay, so maybe he stood up so he could wait me down here what silly thoughts, as if.

"Hey" did he just said that or I'm just dreaming?

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"Uhm. Can I walk you back to the dorm, that is if you won't mind."

Okay, so has the world has gone insane already?!?!

"Uhm. Sure" at last I had blurted something out.

At first we were just quietly walking then some people started to glance at us and it was REALLY awkward.

"So you're Mikan Sakura right?"

"Uhm. Yes" this is getting a bit shameful.

"By the way, I'm Natsume Hyuuga." Of I course I know him already, he's like my prince charming already!

He offered me a hand shake. Okay, so I might be really just dreaming. But let's try, I accepted it and returned the hand shake. I was really hesitant to let go first but of course it would be too obvious right? I felt that my cheeks are already getting hot so I just bowed my head down.

"Uhm. I guess you should have been the champion, really"

"Me? Haha! I'm not actually up into winning" I'm getting comfortable talking with him already.:)

"You did really great. You know that. If you're not up to winning then what was your purpose then?"

"I just want to sing that song to a guy here in school. Because he seems really just _untouchable _so I just sang it for him"

"You can be a great composer someday. And who ever that guy could be, he might just be that great for you to write such song."

"Yeah, too bad I can't just simply reach him that much" okay if I cold only tell you, that it's you.

"Ow. Such a lucky lad I might say"

"Why say that?"  
"if I were him, I'd be really glad that someone like you made something like that for me, I hope he'd knew who that that song was for him"

"Yeah" I bowed down my head. Then silence engulfed us. I can already see the room of my door and my time with him is already getting shorter.

"Uhm Natsume.." I was able to mutter.

"Hm?" I knew from his answer that he was listening. It was just like we're both deep in our thoughts.

"I would just like want you to know that…" we stopped in front of my dorm's door.

"you were the guy I dedicated that song too." Then I don't know but I just simply felt happy and contented. I open my door not wanting to see his reaction and as I was about to bid him good bye he whispered something in my ears.

"I never knew that I seemed untouchable to you, at first I thought you were, but don't worry, from now on, everything will not just be a dream, but a reality, now on, I will not be untouchable to you, and only you." Then he kissed my cheeks then left.

Did he just said that?

* * *

**a/n: how was it?.:) This is so very random. Thanks to Taylor Swift with that such great song, you might want to try listening to it.:)**

**constructive criticism, grammatical errors, comments and suggestions are highly accepted.:)**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews please.:D**

**snowqueen1205.:)**

**ow, please read my other fics entitled "we're bestfriends right?" and my newly update "capture my stolen heart" with chapter 7!.:D thanks.:D**

**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!.:)**


End file.
